Lloyd's Undiscovered Gift
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: Lloyd sings horribly at the show in the Altamira Cafeteria, but right after his show he can't stop singing! Genis turns into a girly girl, Kratos is a babbling idiot, Zelos is being Zelos, Raine's smacking people, see what happens! [Series of ficlets]
1. Chapter 1

"Lloyd's Other Special Talent"  
Chapter 1 

Ok, just to make this fic make a little sense... Lloyd has to sing a so-called "song" at the show in the Altamira Cafeteria, but right after his show he can't stop singing! The whole crowd suffers from his horrible singing so much that they can't take it anymore, but they don't wanna upset our hero's feelings do they? Can't his group help him or will his terrible singing haunt the whole cities forever? XD Plus it's a Humor story! I love Humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or the characters, Namco does!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eversince the group's journey had ended; a few months had passed by and they all had returned to their normal lives doing.  
Zelos: Still being that pervert, DUH.  
Sheena: Returned backed to the hidden village; Mizuho! And carried on with her duties.  
Presea: She stays back home in Ozette and still brings some sacred wood to Meltokio.  
Regal: His head was buried at the Altamira beach and had stayed there for oh, about a few months. After the Bathing Suits Sidequest Lloyd had buried him there and left him there; he kinda forgot all about Regal... XD Lloyd: You'll find out with Genis and Raine.  
Colette: She was hired as a waitress at the Altamira Cafeteria.  
Genis & Raine: Well.  
Kratos: Like I said, living the normal life. His 'dotdotdot' attitude, blah.

"GENIS!" Raine shouted in her uh-oh-that-can't-be-good voice, "Have you and Lloyd finished your homework, yet?"

But Raine, I'm already the genius that's why I was named Genis; except without the U!" Genis exclaimed, "And besides Lloyd needs to do much MUCH more studying than me."

Yea- I mean hey! What's that supposed to mean, Peanut!" Lloyd sighed.

"See? Even with an IQ of 67." He rolled his eyes.

"Why you-" "Both of you stop teasing each other!" Raine said aggravated, "Now, shall I do the honors of you punishment?" She began approaching Genis and then.

"OWIE! WAHHH!" He cried out in pain and agony when the hand of sorrow was placed down.

"Now, it is your turn." "Whoa, wait I'll be good!" Lloyd said and then the pain was... INFLICTED! She kicked Lloyd in the stomach causing him to be sent back to Dirk's House by smashing into MANY of the houses in Iselia. XD "Hi dad, I'm home!" He said while grabbing on to his stomach, "Owch..."

"Ahh, I'm glad you're home finally! I needed your help." Dirk said.

"With uh... What?"

"I need you to carry the stove outside." He replied.

"Ok- wait, why are we carrying the stove outside?" Lloyd said with a questioning look.

"I'm going to use the space for my new stove if I had one, that reminds me; there's a letter in the mailbox for you.

"A letter for me?" Lloyd walked outside and checked the mailbox. It said:

Dear Lloyd,  
Unfortunately, we're not having much customers due to the lack of ingredients. We need entertainment like maybe for you to practice one of your techniques or your special talents in front of the crowd while the chef's out to get more ingredients. I can't wait to see you again!

Colette

"Entertainment? ME!" Lloyd exclaimed with a cash face. "All the Gald in the world then I could buy dad the stove he's wanted! I've got the PERFECT talent..."

Skip to Lloyd's "Big" Moment to Shine (Or make a fool of himself) P.S. the whole group was there too, goodie for Regal he got out the sand! XD "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the one, the only: Lloyd Irving!"

"Hey everyone," began Lloyd, "Today I'm going sing a special song that someone once taught me..." SINGING! He can't even sing the word "sing!" The whole group thought. This can't be good for him.  
"COME ON BABY CAN'T YOU SEE," Lloyd began singing, "IT'S GOT TO BE YOU AND... ME... FOREVER..."

The whole entire crowd fell almost directly out of their chairs, while he um... Hadn't noticed yet because he was closing his eyes while singing. The whole group plugged in some earplugs and decided to pretend to applause after his singing to not make him feel bad. XD "Ya ya ya ya ya..." He sang with the same tune, "Da da da da da da da daaa, forever..."

He opened his eyes right after then, his group started to applause slowly.

"Th-ank-ank-ank-you!" He slapped his mouth with both his hands, it showed a sign of the SINGING Bloo-blah sickness (Weird name, I know.) he let go of his mouth and suddenly... "I-I-I HATE-ATE-ATE HOMEWORK!" He sang with his mouth wide; it was wide like this: ( ) XD "Wow, Lloyd's voice sure IS a delicate balance..." Genis got out his OO eyes. "Talk about screeching... I heard nails on a chalkboard and I'd rather listen to that instead." Said Zelos, with a smirking laugh.

"Now everyone, we don't want to hurt his feelings do we?" Raine said, "But I guess we have no choice"

"No, it would hurt him very deeply-" Said Regal interrupted.

"And we wouldn't want Lloyd in a senseless and sorrowful mood would we everyone?" Colette finished his sentence with a concerned smile.

"Well I say we should just let it at him... Keeping it a secret would only make it worse," Sheena said, "Besides it's better to say it right away than to keep it concealed for six-hundred years"

"LA LA LA..." Lloyd began.

"Thank goodness he's done singing..." Genis said and-

"LA LA, WAKE UP ON A SATURDAY NIGHT, la la."

"Guess I said that too soon..." Genis said.

"I guess we might have to stick with with the not-hurt-his-feelings plan," Colette sighed, "I just wish we can break the truth to him without hurting him, I hate to see him with and ( face"

"That is a GREAT idea, my little Colette," Zelos said and started approaching her.

"This fantasy is now officially over..." Sheena said pulling Zelos by the ear away from Colette.

"But..." Zelos began.  
"No." Sheena implied.  
"But.."  
"No."  
"BUT..."  
"Noo!"  
"No need to yell..." He said.

"Idiot," Genis sighed.

"Probabilty of sorrowful feelings for Lloyd if truth is confessed 100 percentage," Presea said in her usual state.

"Who votes on Sheena's plan, raise your hand!" Only ONE group member voted Sheena's plan.

"Who votes on keeping it a secret for 600 years, raise your hand!" Seven votes were in!

Tallied votes:  
Sheena's Plan - Sheena  
600 year plan - The whole group except Sheena


	2. Chapter 2

"Lloyd's Other Special Talent"  
Chapter 2 

"Dum-dee-dum-dee," Lloyd kept singing.

"Guys, I can't take this anymore," Genis began, "I'm just going right up there and say it." He began walked toward the microphone stand while Lloyd was... Uh, I wouldn't call it singing but screaming or screeching... O.o

"Oh no, you don't!" Raine smacked his head, "Do you need another one punishment or shall I put my foot down?"

"On second thought I'll just sit down like a good little boy..." Genis said whimpering, once he got down back to his seat he started chewing on his finger nails.

"C'mon you guys, you obviously all know we'll have to break it to him soon..." Sheena stated, "I guess we might need someone to go up there and tell him."

"I'll go up there," Colette sighed, "I'm the only one who can do this..."

"Good idea, since you are the most generous one."

Colette began slowly up to the microphone stand; her heart thumping. I can't do this! I'll just... Taking her final step towards the stand she said, "Lloyd, hi!"

"Hi-I-I-I!" Lloyd began singing.

"Listen..." She began saying, "...You are doing a great job, Lloyd! Keep up the good work!" She said sarcasticly.

"Really-really?" Lloyd sang and smiled. (He can't tell the difference between truth and sarcastic truth... XD)

"Uhm, yeah!" She headed back down to her seat, regretting what she had down.

"COLETTE!" The group exclaimed.

"What?"

"You were supposed to break it to him not encourage him," Raine whispered.

"I'm so so sorry, everyone, my heart was telling me to do the right thing..." She apologized.

"Save the apology, Colette," Genis said, "I guess the only thing we can do now is to..."

-End of Chapter 2-

I'm guessing I did a pretty short chapter... Feel free to flame if you will. The known truth is I'm a very very horrible fic writer but I just write for fun. XD My quote!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lloyd's OTHER Special Talent"**  
**Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own ToS, no one does except the almight Namco. Isn't that right Genis?

Genis: Y-yeah! What she said! Help (She forced me into coming here!)

Me: gives him a very MEAN glare Do I need to get Raine here? HURRY up and start tellin' the story, shrimp!

Genis: Bossy bossy bossy... I mean- don't get Raine! Okay, here goes:

P.S. Thanks to:ZeldaFan422 and his story: Tales of Screwdonia. It has inspired me so much to write this! XD

* * *

"We have to keep it a secret from him!" Genis said, "I don't have anymore options... --;;"

"I guess we have to go with that plan for now," Raine sighed, "Just don't blame me if anything goes wrong; I WAS never involved in this."

"OK!" Colette smiled while clapping her hands.

"Guys, I think we really really need to tell him. He's suffocating the crowd." Sheena looked around seeing everyone who fell out of their chairs.

"HEY! YOU STIN-" One of the audience people got and said but got cut off by:

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Raine said and threw a spoon into his mouth before he could say anything; he then changed colors from blue to purple, to pink, to red, to brown, to black... And then fell onto the ground.

"...I am utterly speechless," Said Regal looking away.

"I'M A SOUL MAN! OW!" Lloyd screamed to the microphone.

"Genis..." Raine looked over to see him, "SAY SOMETHIN- Hey, what are you doing!"

"Sorry, Raine," Genis began, he was eating McNuggets, "Gotta finish my Chicken McNuggets, first!"

"Give me those!" Raine snatched his platter of McNuggets away.

"Hey..." Genis sniffed, "WAHHHHH! I WANT ME NUGGET!"

"SHUT UP, GENIS!" Raine smacked his head hard,

"But I want 'Yum yum' nuggets back..." He sniffed, "WAHHH!"

"Not until you say something to Lloyd."

"Fine," he said coldly, "Lloyd, keep singing!"

"SMACK!" Raine smacked him again, "Not that!"

"You told me to do something... ;;" Genis sniffed again, "Can I have my Nuggets back now?"

"Sorry," Raine turned away, "I'll have to eat them." She pick up one of the Nuggets and put in her mouth; chewing, "These are good!"

"NOOO!" Genis shouted, "Don't eat them... eat me instead!"

Sheena and Zelos stared at him wide-eyed, "Raine would be a cannibal if she did that..."

"Okay, let's just pretend that never happened..." Said Genis, "Okay, now I'm outta here! I going to get something to eat!"

"Nugget MUNCHIES! MEH-HEH!" Raine exclaimed while shoving her face into the Nuggets, "MUST HAVE... MORE!" And WHOOSH went Raine to find more Nugget Munchies. Mmm mmm good!

"Thank you, peoples! A... B... C... D.. E..." Lloyd began singing his Alphabet.

"What the heck?..." o.o

"Ha ha ha!" Genis laughed.

"Genis, in Raine's place shall I be forced to smack you on the head with my stuffed animal bunny or axe?" Presea asked looking very serious.

"On second thought..." Genis began, "I'll go get my Happy Meal!" He said and ran off.

* * *

Sorry, this chappie is so short... I promise to make the next one better! Till' next time everyone! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

**"Lloyd's Other Special Talent!"  
  
Chapter 4**

As there was complete and utter chaos in the Altamira Cafeteria, Genis being chased by Presea's MIGHTY axe, Raine gobbling down her nuggets, Zelos having his hand on Sheena's butt, (PERVERT! SMACK! EVIL!) Sheena smacking Zelos, (AH-HAH! Take that!) Regal trying to break free of his handcuffs, Colette thinking of _happy _thoughts, and Lloyd FINALLY taking a break from his singing but was writing a song.

All of a sudden, Kratos appeared as spirit in front of the group and started to clear his throat, "Ah-hem..." They all ignored him. "Ah-hem." he cleared his throat again, once again they couldn't hear them. ARE THEY DEAF? he thought angrily and cleared his throat this time loudly, "AH-HEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

They all froze at the same time and turned all their attention and heads to Kratos, "What Mr. Old Talkative?"

Kratos grumbled, "If you do not stop Lloyd from singing... yadi yada..."

"YES?"

"ALL YOUR EARS WILL POP OFF! KABOOMMMM!" Kratos began to make sounds. **AN: If you're asking then he making sounds like... let's say like when an airplane drops a bomb off and it goes... KABOOM, KABOOM, KABOOM! YA! XD**

"Yeeeeeeeeeeee!" Genis squealed and screamed at once like girly girl would after she'd break a nail.

"Shaddup, Peanut!" Raine smacked him, "Don't be such a woman!"

"But... Waine... You're won..." he mumbled and took out a nail file and filed his fingernails, "All better!" **AN: And yes I meant to change the words to 'W!'**

Zelos snickered, "Aww, c'mon! Give the little girl- errr, I mean guy a break will ya?"

"It is my job to do this! MUAHAHAHA! Cough, cough!" Raine laughed like a maniac. Then they both started arguing.

"Me is no girl!" Genis complained then checked his nails, "I'd be like so more prettier if I applied nail polish!"

They all gave him a blank stare, twictching.

"Ummm, Genis, if you want I could take you for a manicure..." Sheena told him.

"Oooohhhh, that'd be awesome! Then I'd like to get my hair done... I wanna dye my hair blonde... STRAWBERRY BLONDE... get a facial and... Ooh! Change my name to Jean!" he counted on his fingers.

"Umm, why is Genis acting like me on a bad day?" Colette questioned.

"No need to worry dear Colette! I... the great Zelos will investigate who has brainwashed our little peanut butter!" he stated and thought, Hey... maybe if he does turn into a girl maybe I can make another move... hehe...

"I SO heard that!" Genis I mean- Jean said in a wannabe girl's voice blowing on his fingernails, "I'm afraid I'm too good for your taste."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground with their eyes wide-opened.

"NEVERMIND THAT!" Kratos yelled, "Boyd, has been put under a spell!"

"What is this spell you speak of?" Regal asked him.

"I'll never tell you! HAHAHAHA!" Kratos' spirit laughed manically and disappeared.

Oh-kay... WHY'D DID HE COME HERE FOR ANYWAY! Everyone thought.

Suddenly, his spirit appeared in front of them again, "Ohhh... and by the way... this is a hollagram! So you can't hurt me, two words. Ha HA. Wait, I wanna make it three! Way before that, HA!" he disappeared again.

"Whyyyyy I outta... Next time I see that old... spiky-haired, purple-wearing, talkative..." Raine began writing down a list of Kratos' personalities.

**_3 hours later..._**

"Seraphim, I'll give him such a hard smack it'll make him regret he ever messed with the Archaeology Maniac!" Raine laughed on and on and on...

Genis (or Jean, rather...) looked at Sheena and spoke up, "So... uh, when do I get my makeover?"

"Soon... soon..." Sheena replied silently but evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kool Song

**Chap. 5 The KOOL song!**

AN: I don't plan on continuing any of the stories I've been working on, (As in publishing them on since they're VERY boring to everyone. --;) Sigh, I can't write anymore. .  
I'm just trying to keep writing without focusing my mind on the utter boriness. I don't even know WHY I'm putting this song I made into the fic, it makes me look even more stupid. Oh well...

"Heeeyyy guyyyyys! Lloyd sang, "Wanna sing sing sing the kewl song!"

"Ooohsies! That sounds... KOOL!" Genis exclaimed acting like girly girl, "but after the song I'll going to get to my makeover!"

"A 1, 2, 3, 4..."  
_  
**Lloyd:  
**"The KOOL Song!"**  
**I'm cool,  
Yes, I'm cool!  
I'm cool as ice,  
They all think of me as niceeee!  
They all think of him as a fool! points to Genis  
Yes, oh, yes! I'm cool and HOT!_

**Raine:  
**Don't make me smack your head with a pot!  
Yes, it really hurts a lot!  
But I think I'll give it a shot on his empty head! takes out giant pot

**Lloyd:  
**But it's so totally cool that I'm cool!  
I'm no fool!  
And NO one likes to be uncool!

**Kratos:  
**Alright, I don't know about this but I'll just join in...  
Lloyd, we must win against the evil forces!

**Colette:  
**We'll battle the undead and face the dread together!

**Lloyd:  
**You don't mean... GHOST!  
looks on the sand desert to see food COOOOOOOOOOOOL! Toast! he takes a bite of the toast  
It'll taste better with butter!

**Genis:  
**Or Cheddar!  
Kewl!

**Presea:  
**Did youuuu forget COCOA PUFFS!

**Regal:  
**It seems you have eaten too much LOCO PUFFS!

**Sheena:  
**All you perverts out there!  
Watch for me,  
Watch your eyes and see!  
You'd better flee as fast as you can!  
(Smacks Zelos)

**Zelos:  
**OWWW! (glares at Sheena then clears his throat)  
All the ladies luvvvv me!  
How can they NOT see this gorgeous hair and face!  
I pick up the pace for the group butttttt mostly for the ladddieeessss!

**Genis:  
**scoffs as her/his hand flies to his/her mouth  
You don't know me!  
Someone already has the key to my heart!  
he/she takes out a poster of Micheal Jackson and sighs dreamily  
**  
: SONG PAUSES :**

This story just gets weirder and weirder every word... Everyone thought except Genis as he looked at the Micheal Jackson poster and sighs heavily again.

"Jean? YOU like Micheal Jackson?..." Sheena asked him.

"He is just sooo..." he (OR SHE) began, "amazing..."

They all backed away from her slowly. **_AN:Jean is now officially a girl in the fic for a bit now..._**

"Ooh." Zelos cooed then approached her.

"You need a life." Sheena pulled by the ear away while dragging him away from Jean.

"Man, I love that song!" Kratos exclaimed.

Raine walked up to him and smacked the back of his head, "That's whatcha get for messin' with me!"

T.T Kratos made whimpering sounds while twiddling his fingers, "Ow..."

**Another pointless chapter, sorry!__**

**  
**  
****

_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: There's An Antidote

**Lloyd's Other Special Talent  
**_  
Chapter 3: There's An Antidote?_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own ToS, no one does except the almight Namco. Isn't that right Boyd? **

Lloyd: I'm Lloyd.

Me: DID I TELL YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOUR NAME WAS?

Lloyd. (whimpers) No...

Me: START TELLING THE STORY!

* * *

"Kratos, tell us where we need to get the cure!" Sheena desperately pleaded to Kratos on her knes. 

"NEVVERRR!" Kratos began to hold the word for at least 10 minutes and...

**_20 Minutes later... _**

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kratos yelled and then panted, he had used up all of his breath. Geez.

"Now?" Raine asked, impatiently.

"Okay! To find the antidote, we must go to the Mountain of Horrific Melodies!" Kratos replied, nodding his head rapidly. "And?"

"You must reach the top of the mountain! And when you reach the top, make him take a few sips of the Lost Voice Melody juice!" Kratos finished.

"Where is this Mountain of Horrific Melodies?" Regal inquired. "In a new world called Melodinia!" Kratos said again, wiggling his fingers, "It's a new world that just appeared in between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant! Therefore, the two world's mana are being disconnected. And everyday that passes, Lloyd's voice grows louder and louder. Until it is finally loud enough to the break the whole world's ears!"

"That's terrible!" Colette gasped.

"I know!" Jean exclaimed, everyone turned their attention back to her. She had curled her silver-white hair and polished her nails hot pink and had put make-up on...

"I just took her out for the makeover she wanted! Don't stare at her like that! She's beautiful!" Sheena put her hands on her hips and told them.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world..." Lloyd began to sing again. "TIE HIM UP!" Kratos pointed to him and ordered. Raine, Zelos, Regal, and Presea grabbed him by force and taped his mouth with super-duper-extra sticky tape! OH-YEAH! They tied him up and sat him down in a chair, but before they sat him down, they had glued the bottom with sticky glue! Just in case of an emergency, Lloyd wouldn't escape. Pretty smart, eh? **AN: (Sarcastically) Suurrre. **

They brought the captured Lloyd outside, and threw him on a rheaird (SP?) and began to get on each one, one by one.

"Could I ride with Zelos?" Jean implored.

"It'd be better if you didn't trust me!" Sheena whispered to her, giving her SMART advice... Zelos looked and frowned with a puppy dog face.

"I babi gi n babi wor..." Lloyd mumbled, trying to singing while his butt glued to the chair and him stuck in the rheaird (SP?) _-I'm a barbie girl, In the barbie world!- _

"I so totally love that song!" Jean said, humming to the tune.

"Me toooo," Colette said, pacing back and forth in her seat. They all began to take off to... MELODINIA! To find the cure for Boyd! **Lloyd: Lloyd**. Sure, whatever! What will happen? Will they find the cure? Will there be monsters on the way? Will Lloyd stop singing the Barbie Girl song? Will I ever stop asking so much questions? **Jean: Hopefully soon. **

**

* * *

**

Sorry, if you were waiting for a really long time for an update for this story. I'm running almost out of ideas, but I'm starting to get a few light bulbs! I can't end this story, JUST YET! And I noticed I have 8 reviews! That may not be a lot, but I'm really really happy! If only I can get reviews to make 10, I'll update again! Getting 10 reviews would be making me really happy... If you could help!

* * *


End file.
